Coronary artery disease occurs in 8% of our cohort of women with SLE, due to premature atherosclerosis. Seven percent of the cohort have diabetes mellitus, requiring treatment. Oral glucose tolerance tests were performed to determine the frequency of and predictors of glucose intolerance in the remainder of the cohort.